


Devils don't fly.

by Echo_the_gecko



Series: Sanders Sides song fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Cliche, Demons and Angels, Devil Janus Sanders, Devil Virgil Sanders, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, Sad Ending, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Stabbing, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Violence, Wing AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Lyric: Devils don't fly, so don't expect me not to fall-Devils don't fly, but I try.Song Devils don't fly by Natalia Kills
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039497
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Patton, a beautiful angel with small, fluffy light blue wings.

Virgil was the complete opposite, a devil. Large intimidating black wings.

Devils and angels don’t mix, they weren’t allowed to, it was forbidden.

That didn’t stop the two from meeting up for months, Patton would fly down from the clouds to meet with Virgil, they’d hide out in a little cave and just be with each other.

Things were going great, until Janus the leader of the devils found out.

Janus grabbed Virgil by the hair, jerking Virgil’s head back “You know the rules.” he spat at Virgil.

Virgil whimpered lightly.

Janus cackled evilly, “Tell you what, fly up there and you can be with your precious Patton.” 

Virgil knew devils couldn’t fly, but this was Patton, he had to try. Virgil tried despite his wings feeling like they were on fire. Virgil heard a crack as he fell to the ground.

Janus stood over him with a cruel smirk before stabbing Virgil’s wing, “Goodbye Virgil.”

Virgil was silently screaming when Patton suddenly flew down and instantly cradled Virgils’s head. Virgil felt tears on his face. His or Patton’s, he didn’t know.

Virgil opened his mouth despite Patton begging him to save his strength, Virgil knew it was too late, where Janus stabbed was a guaranteed death for devils. Virgil whispered “I-I tried, Patton I,” Virgil’s eyes were starting to close.

Patton gently kissed him “I love you V.”

Virgil smiled, ignoring the burning pain in his chest, his wings searing in pain.

Virgil tried to reply to Patton, one last time, he had to, but his breath kept getting more shallow. Before everything faded to black permanently, the last thing Virgil would ever see or hear was Patton crying and begging Virgil to stay.

It was too late


	2. Happy (alternate) ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-I'm a survivor by destiny's child  
> Lyric-I'm a survivor
> 
> Suggested by Alex_Ray

Logan, the leader of the angels flew down after Patton returned looking heartbroken. Logan was aware of the relationship between the two and frankly didn’t care about the ‘rules’ it made Patton happy.

Logan saw Virgil’s body, this has Janus written all over it, only he would kill someone like this. Logan felt a pain in his chest, Virgil didn’t deserve this. He placed one hand on Virgil’s stabbed wing and the other on Virgil’s chest. A bright glow happened and Virgil shot up gasping for air.

Logan rubs his back “It’s okay Virgil, you’re safe”

Virgil scampers away “Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?”

“I’m Logan, the head angel if you will, you are technically where the devils reside, but you’re an angel now. I know your name because Patton trusted me enough to tell me about your relationship, and I figured something was wrong when he came back heartbroken.”

“Why did you save me? Was Patton the only reason?” Virgil asks

Logan took a deep breath “No, Janus killed my boyfriend many years ago, Remus...I was too late to save him.”

Virgil looks down “Sorry for your loss.”

Logan nods “I appreciate it however, we need to get you to Patton and situated with the Angels.”

Virgil nods and flies up to the clouds (with help from Logan)

Patton glances up from his coloring book and his hand flies to his mouth “V…?”

Virgil nods smiling

Patton ran forwards and hugs, Virgil, crying “How?”

Logan said, “I was able to get to him, he’s an angel now, you two will never be apart again.”

Virgil cups Patton’s face “I love you too by the way.”

Patton kisses Virgil “I’m glad you’re still here”

Virgil whispers “I’m a survivor.”

“Yes you are” Patton kisses him again


End file.
